Diary of wimpy hedgehog
by markcurran09
Summary: When a wimpy hedgehog enters high school for the first time , with his best friend Tails who Is a complete dork he experiences love with a young girl named Amy Rose . Sonic his friends and his crush Amy go on fun adventures during the year . Will Amy accept his wimpy self or will she leave him for someone better ? Will Sonic change his look for Amy ? Find out now !
1. Diary of a wimpy hedgehog: the beginning

DIARY OF A WIMPY HEDGEHOG

September

First I want to get this clear, it's a journal not a diary, yea I know what it says but I told my mom clearly not to get me one that says DIARY on it. She thinks that all I'm going to write on this is all about my love life but know where close. Lets just ignore that for the moment and carry on. This is going to be the worst month ever because it is the start of the school make this worse is that It's the first day of High School and i am not looking forward to it. My brother Manic taught me everything to stay away or beware of in High school. My best friend Tails isn't exactly High school material because he was invited to his friends birthday party and I found him playing in the ball pit. The guy is thirteen and I think he's a bit more mature then ball pits. Well that's his life I should concentrate on mine. Even though I said I won't mention about my love life but there is one special girl that I knew since kindy and that girl Amy Rose. She has always been my crush for a very long time. Let me talk about my brothers, my older one is named Manic and my little bro is named Shadow. My older one Manic plays in a band and he is the drummer. There band is called Loaded Diaper. I know it's not a great name for a band but they seem to like it. Not to offend Manic but there band isn't great but my Dad is always complaining about there music, he says stuff like STOP! IT'S TOO LOUD and sometimes he tries to change the music from rock and roll to jazz. I almost feel sorry for Manic because of Dad. Now my little bro Shadow. My parents treasure him and since Shadow was able to talk he called me Bubby and ever since then he kept on telling on me like if I took a cookie without permission Shadow would say to mom and Dad that Bubby did it. It gets soo annoying. He also gets to change channel on the tv when ever he want to. He only watches mr bananas adventure and it is soo boring. Manic brought me to school in his van, I walked in the school like a boss and while I was walking I saw people bullying , people putting gum on other people's lockers , it was a disgusting school. When I entered class I first saw Tails wearing a weird Scottish outfit that he got in Scotland during the Summer. I tried to ignore Tails and I went to Amy , I asked if the seat next to her was free and she said yes. I went to sit down but then a bat came and took it but I remember her , she was always mean to me , it was rouge the bat. She is more mean than an average was only one seat free and it was the worst sit. I had to sit beside Tails and Antoine. Antoine is a disgusting weird freak. Our teacher Dr Eggman. He looked at me and said are u related to Manic the Hedgehog. I responded "yes he is my brother". Straight away he sent me to the front of the classroom and said "I have my eye on you Sonic the Hedgehog". We watched an episode of Sonic X to learn about the Japanese animation. The day was boring because all we did was work , work and more work , especially when it is the first day ! Manic picked me up from school. The rest of the evening was REALLY boring , soo that was it really.


	2. Diary of a wimpy hedgehog : chapter 2

October Second month in school and everything is going terrible, My teacher Dr Eggman hates my guts, I have no chance with Amy and now I'm stuck with Tails and Antoine although I'm gonna try to be friends with Rouge. Now hopefully everything is gonna change today. I am gonna try and get to the friend zone with Amy. I think I shouldn't be hanging out with Tails a lot anymore because sooner or later I would be getting picked on. Now there is a show on in two weeks and apparently Tails signed us up for auditions. I think the judges were ill because out of the whole year seven class I got picked for the lead role.

The week after the show is Halloween. Halloween is the night where you get sweets, bags and bags of them. Tails came up to me and said "Can we go trick or treating together this year?". I said "I would think about it". I went to Amy and asked if she could go trick or treating with me but unfortunately she had plans with Knuckles and Sally that night. I went to Tails and said "I would come trick or treating with you but I want you to do something for me". "Yes" replied Tails. Now Stupid Tails told Rouge all about our plans so now she wants to tag along because she doesn't want knuckles to get into any trouble. I suggested to her to meet at Tails' house at 5:00pm and finish trick or treating at 7:00pm.

Now me and Tails have been practicing our parts for the play. The play we are doing is 'The Wizard of Oz' and you know when I said I got the lead role, yeah and the main role in the Wizard of Oz is Dorothy. To make things more embarrassing Amy, Knuckles and Sally are going to be right in the front row. The play starts in fifteen minutes and not sure about my lines. My mom, dad and brothers are going to be there and I don't want to disappoint them. I have stage fright but I have been practicing it with my Teddies so I think it will go the curtains are going up in five minutes and Tails is running around like he is after drinking ten bottles of coke. The curtains are going up now.

The first person I saw was Amy and she was with Knuckles and Sally as was expected. I saw Vector, Charmey And Espio at the back making faces at me. I didn't know what to do because doing it in front of people is way scarier than doing it in front of teddies. I started off by doing dance moves and everybody started laughing and I just stopped everything. I got stage fright and wet my pants instead but to make it worse, Tails ran off stage and ran back on stage shouting don't worry with a tissue in his hand, wiping my pants in front of the audience. Now Manic was taking a video of the whole thing and Shadow started saying words out loud such as "Bubby wet himself". After the play mom refused to talk to me but I was ok with it.

Now the week wasn't great because I tried to pass a love note to Amy but instead it went to Antoine and he took it seriously. Now he think we're best friends and invited me for a sleep over at his house and my parents feel bad for him because he had no friends so I was forced to go. I locked myself in the bathroom for the whole night because Antoine picked his nose and chased me with his booger. I went home straight away in the morning and was glad I did. That was mainly all I did this week.

Now it's Halloween and everything is going to plan. I dressed up as a vampire, Rouge texted me and said "I am going to be late so don't think I ditched you". So I went to Tails house and Tails was dressed up as aqua man and it was a long time since Rouge came. While Tails and I were waiting we started talking about the trick or treating plan. Then after twenty minutes Rouge finally came and she dressed up as a witch. So we went. It was long but we got through all the houses. The trick or treating wasn't as I expected , I only got a quarter of my bag full and most of them were apples and oranges! I threw most of them way.

Now we went to the bush and the spying was on. We spent our time in the bush for a while until everybody was there, I saw Amy, Knuckles, Sally and a kid that bullied me in middle school but moved to a different high school , Silver The suggested if they play spin the bottle (Dirty Version). Sally spun the bottle and it stopped on Knuckles. Sally dared knuckles to kiss Amy for at least ten seconds so they both leaned in until I threw a rock a Amy, she looked at the bush but we were hidden well. Tails then got pushed out by Rouge for some reason.

Amy and the rest saw him and shockingly said to join them. Then Tails said that Rouge and I was behind the bush so we decided to just tag along. Now we were still playing spin the bottle (Dirty Version) until they spun the bottle and it landed on me ! I was hoping it won't land on a boy or even Rouge so it leaves to Sally and Amy. They spun the bottle and landed on Amy. I was so happy it landed on her because you all know that I had a crush on her since forever. Silver decided what to do with me and Amy, he was thinking till he got it.

"You guys have to make out". I was happy but I said "that u have to go away". They went to Knuckles house but Rouge had video camera and took a video of the whole thing. When I realised she was taping it , I stopped kissing Amy and that was it . I killed Rouge after that and she was forced to delete it but before she did she put it all over the Internet and it already gotten 1,000 views and the comments were dirty. I am thinking to myself, after I kissed Amy I'm not sure if I should change my look and forget about the wimpy kid style.


	3. Diary of a wimpy hedgehog : Chapter 3

November

This month is going to be great because this month is my 13th birthday and trust me I have everything planned out. It's next week and it's gonna be in the movies, we are going to see the best movie of all time, Inter Galaxy 4. It's going to be great and after I was thinking , we could go to the park and party. I have invited Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Sally, Vector, Espio, Charmey and sadly my mom and dad said I have to invite Antoine unfortunately . I handed out the invitations and they were all able to make it. This party is gonna be the best party EVER!. Let the countdown to my party Begin starting with Monday.

Monday

Today our teacher Dr Eggman was teaching us about goats milk and he said it is the best milk but then the whole class started arguing about, "no cows milk is better than goats milk". Then Dr Eggman gave five people detention for fighting over it.

Tuesday

At school there was a 10th grader named Scourge . He gave Vector a swirly and locked him in his locker. Haha that was funny ! Antoine sat beside us in lunch, he was eating twelve big squares of green jelly and he brought blue tea. (I'm surprised Antoine doesn't get bullied) I have to really stay clear of him especially when it's coming up to my big day .

Wednesday

We did paper volcanos in science and knuckles one exploded into our science teachers face. Quite amusing ! Dr Eggman collapsed trying to teach us something in PE and went to hospital, the whole class cheered and finished school early. That was a relief , the awkward sight of him attempting to do the splits pains me and I know I am scarred.

Thursday

Played a big game of soccer today and my team lost because Amy squashed me and I got a bruised nose . I got a peek at Amy's locker which brightened up my day , seemingly she has Zac Efron photos everywhere.

Friday

Got a free day off school and was siked about it ! we all played rugby to pass the time , Tails bruised his thigh , no surprise with his nobby knees. Got sweets at the end of the day. PARTY ON TOMMORROW !

Saturday

We all met at the movies and everyone got popcorn and coke except for Antoine. He got a croissant and blue tea , like usual. During the movie Antoine spilled his hot blue tea all over Sally and said "I'm very sorry my princess". We all looked At him in silence , Vector then threw a gummy worm on the projector screen and then u could only see a gummy worm on the screen going down. We all started having adventures in the movies like crawling and touching other peoples legs and tapping there shoulders and looking away under the seats. It was a blast ! After the movies we went to the park and it was normal, nothing happened until Antoine heard an ice-cream truck and squeaked ice-cream in front of everyone . He really knows how to reach that girlish pitch. Antoine had a bit of a fight with the ice-cream man which was quite entertaining for the rest of us .

There conversation:

"Hello ice-cream man can I have a croissant with vanilla on top".

"Sorry we don't have croissants, anything else?".

"What do you mean you don't have croissants !?".

"It's a ice-cream truck".

"What type of ice cream truck doesn't sell croissants ?! ".

"I would say any type of ice-cream truck" the guy answered plainly.

"You horrible people !" Antoine retorted.

"Please go now".

"Not until I get my croissant".

"We don't sell croissants !" The guy started getting very irratated and frustrated with Antoine now.

"Stupid ice-cream men these days don't sell croissants !".

"Yes we don't thanks"

"You will be hearing from my lawyers! " Antoine yelled in his thick , French accent.

"Bye now".

Antoine stuck his tongue out at him , obviously not impressed.

While he was giving out we couldn't help but laugh the whole way. The rest of the time we started chatting and we got ice-cream except for Antoine. Sometimes I feel sorry for Antoine because he has no friends and all he does at home is talk to his plastic squirrel which I find creepy actually let me refraze that , EVERYONE finds that creepy ! We met the 10th graders at the park again and trust me they weren't as nice as they were before . There was a guy called Metal Sonic and he came over and started saying

"You are my brother, do what I say".

I just thought he was weird and Scourge just tore his jacket off just to show his scars on his body. They were really the only ones but Antoine started fighting with them as well ...

There conversation:

"Hey you!" Antoine tried to stay tough , during his encounter.

They came back.

"You no good pathetic imbeciles" Antoine started screaming into there face.

"You no good French boy ! " Scourge shouted back .

Now whoever made fun of Antoine being French was gonna pay , you could tell by how Antoine was looking at them .

"Hey scourge, you think that baby mark on your fat belly makes you look tough ?! well look at this !".

It was a chicken pock he wasn't suppose to scratch but he scratch it and he showed it like he was the rebel one.

Before Scourge would do anything to Antoine we all broke it up.

That was my wonderful birthday that i enjoyed but most of it was Antoine fighting which I did admit made my day seem more amusing. Now there is only two more weeks in November and trust me they will fly ! Now I think I'm starting to get cooler and not more wimpy anymore .I'm so happy and I can't wait until December because SANTA IS COMING !


End file.
